


Life in the Big B

by Anaccountforfurrythings



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaccountforfurrythings/pseuds/Anaccountforfurrythings





	Life in the Big B

"Is Stabby on fire?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Bruce shrugged.

"Hmm."

Eric looked around.

"Should we do something?"

"Nah."

There was a pause.

"I'm surprised he's still capable of screaming."

"Regeneration," Bruce said, as if that explained everything.

There was another pause.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Bruce shook his head.

Eric rummaged around in this pants for a moment and held out a box to Bruce.

"Cigarette?"

Bruce waved it off.

"Suit yourself."

Eric patted his pockets.

"Shit, I don't have my lighter, do you have one?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Whelp, guess it was an empty offer anyway."

Bruce gestured at Stabby.

Eric stared at him before smiling.

"You, I like you."


End file.
